


Through the Wormhole - Goddess Style

by Rinkafic



Series: Goddess 'verse [10]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is going on with John Crichton over in the Goddess 'verse?  A brief peek at what Farscape might look like with a trickster in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wormhole - Goddess Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



Sometimes it was very boring being a trickster god. Scorpius sat in his throne room looking around. The Peacekeeper sycophants were bowing and scraping as they should, feeding him the energy he needed to maintain his power. But it was boring. He needed something new to play with.

He pushed up from the throne and stalked to the prison level, seeking a new toy.

There was a Sebacean huddled in the corner of the cell. He tossed a little energy at the creature to get its attention. “You, come along,” Scorpius ordered imperiously, using his scary ‘do not disobey me’ voice.

The Sebacean slowly climbed to his feet and shuffled across the cell, silently following Scorpius to the chair room. The chair was one of his favorite distractions. He wasn’t certain what he was going to ask this one. Most of the Peacekeepers he put in the chair couldn’t tell him anything new or exciting. But it was fun watching them in the chair and giving them suggestions to follow while they were susceptible.

Standing on the rotating platform and letting the Sebacean scream for a while amused him. Then he slowed the spin and leaned in to ask casually, “Where are you from, Peacekeeper?”

“Not a Peacekeeper. I’m human.” Scorpius was impressed, most of them blubbered at this point, but this one gritted his teeth and managed to grind out the answer.

“Where are you from?”

Giving a pained chuckle the man replied, “Ever heard of Florida?”

“No.”

“That’s where I’m from.”

Tapping his chin, Scorpius asked, “And how did you get here?”

“Wormhole.”

How delightful! Something new. “Tell me about wormholes.”

The next hour was painful for the human and amusing for the god. By the time it was done, Scorpius had a plan, something new he could use to heat up the war between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans.

When he slowed the chair, he tossed a few suggestions at the man. The usual stuff; he would obey, he would serve, he would be dutiful. Then he told him to forget it. He was bored of people doing everything he asked just because they were under obligation to do so. “I give you back your free will. You will not follow blindly.”

The man blinked as he looked up at Scorpius and then shuddered and recoiled. Too late, Scorpius realized that the suggestion he had just made had made the human impervious to the glamour that his true form from the lower beings.

“What are you called, human?”

“John. John Crichton.”

“Do I repulse you, John Crichton?”

Crichton tilted his head. “You’ll take some getting used to. I had an aunt that kind of resembled you. She wore a lot of lipstick though.”

“You’re not afraid of me.”

It had been a statement, not a question, but Crichton answered it anyway. “No.”

“This might be the start of a very interesting relationship, John Crichton. You’re the best toy I’ve found in years. Come along, I’ll see that you’re fed.”

 

The End


End file.
